


Killing Him Softly

by DobbyTheLiv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, i promise not all my stories will be this sad, i really hated naomi, this is my first story so no judging lol, this made me so angry writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyTheLiv/pseuds/DobbyTheLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot about Cas being trained by Naomi to kill Dean. This is my first post on here... let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Him Softly

"Cas…Cas please," Dean whimpered gripping at Castiel's hand that was tugging his hair back hard, exposing his neck to the shaking blade in Castiel's right hand. "Cas, please, you can fight this…please."  
Castiel looked down at the hunter and the blade dropped. "Dean," he breathed, his voice cracking, sounding like pathetic even to his own ears. The lights suddenly were flashing and Castiel raised his hand to cover his eyes, his other hand still clutching Dean's hair. He felt a sudden jerk in that hand and heard Dean cry out in pain. "Dean!" Castiel yelped as the hunter's lifeless body sagged over his feet, his grip on Dean's hair falling slack. He collapsed to his knees and gripped the man close to his chest, his blood smearing all over his beloved trench coat.  
"Castiel!" Naomi cried angrily as she walked over, two angels behind her. She stopped by Dean's body and picked up the blade, cleaning it with a cloth she pulled from her pocket. Cas stared at the ground, shaking as the two other angels picked up the corpse and dragged it away. "Castiel!" Naomi snapped again. "You hesitated again. Why?"  
"Perhaps because you are forcing me to kill the human I risked my life for in Hell." Castiel snarled angrily. Naomi glared at him and suddenly Castiel felt his back slam up against the wall as he was shoved back by an incredible force of wind. He gasped for breath, having had the wind knocked out of him. Naomi moved forward.  
"You are an angel of the Lord, Castiel, and you were made to follow orders," she snapped.  
"God is no longer here," Castiel wheezed. "And if he was, I doubt he would agree with the way that you are running things."  
"I am restoring order!" Naomi growled and pressed her angel blade against his throat. "You will kill Dean Winchester. You will find the angel tablet, and you will bring it to me, or you will be banned from Heaven and will never be able to return."  
"I would not wish to be in the Heaven you are creating." Castiel said softly. Naomi looked at him furiously and stepped back.  
"Let's try this again." she said softly and slipped her angel blade back into her coat. "If you refuse to kill Dean Winchester, I will. I will kill him again and again and again until you don’t feel anything anymore and eventually do it yourself." She smirked. "You were made for a purpose, Castiel… You are a soldier. And soldiers do not put love before their mission. You will learn this one way or another."  
Castiel said nothing and simply stared at her. She smoothed down her suit and walked away.

XXXXXX

It was heartbreaking, even Naomi had to admit. Breaking Castiel was harder than she thought it would be originally. She tilted her head as she watched him. Perhaps this would be the time the angel would get it right and they would be able to finally go out on the mission that was so important.  
The slightly human part of her that still leaked in from her meat suit was breaking slowly. The pain in Castiel's eyes was evident every day after training. At night, his tormented screams during treatment echoed over angel radio, and even Naomi had to cringe at the spine tingling shrieks that the angel wept. It was usually just never ending groaning and begging for mercy, but a few times, a name could be heard.  
Dean…Dean please….  
Naomi fought back a shiver. She remembered when the human had first been rescued from Hell--the joyous cries that Castiel had offered over angel radio still rang in her ears. He is saved, he is saved…the righteous man, Dean Winchester, is saved! He should not have been saved in the first place, but then again, Castiel was never one that could be fully controlled, or really told what to do.  
The lights in the warehouse tripped off and Naomi stepped toward the glass, her eyes on the angel in the grimy trench coat, as he stared through down the small hallway in front of him. 

XXXXXX

Castiel stared down at Dean.  
"Cas… Cas.. please." He whimpered, gripping the coat tightly. "Please this isn't you…You're family." Cas just stared at him, his blue eyes dark and cold as he raised the angel blade without hesitation and jammed it into Dean's chest. With a cry, Dean slumped to the ground and Castiel looked down at him, saying nothing, refusing to even acknowledge him. With his last breath, Dean breathed his name and Castiel did not even flinch. He heard high heels clacking behind him and saw Naomi out of the corner of his eye.  
"Well done, Castiel." She said softly and Cas said nothing, felt nothing anymore. There seemed to be a long, loud, continuous scream going on in his head and he could not get away from it. He cleaned his blade on Dean's flannel shirt, swallowing hard as he touched the soft fabric. "I think you are ready," Naomi said and Castiel said nothing staring straight ahead.  
He was no longer Castiel, defender of the Winchesters.  
He was Castiel, warrior of Heaven.  
And there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
